Love In The Air
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Set after The Producer. Ginger is feeling low about the treatment she received from Harold Hecuba. The Professor does something to make it all better.


_**A/N This is set after the Producer. I hope you like this little story I came up with.  
>Enjoy!<br>**_

The temperature was high and so was Roy Hinkley's. He could not stand it one minute longer. That redheaded temptress was too much. No longer could he deny his feelings or keep them bottled up inside. Watching her sit there in her chaise bamboo lounge chair without a care in the world. Her hair done up fancy on top of her head. Beautiful tropical ensemble. In her soft delicate hand was a pair of white designer sunglasses. The radio was playing a report from Hollywood.

The Professor could not tear his eyes away. She looked so damn beautiful. He was convinced that she just got more and more beautiful everyday. Those enchanting green eyes of emeralds were hypnotic. He found himself getting lost in them each time he spoke to her. However it was not just her physical beauty that attracted him to her.

Ginger Grant had a big heart and was one of the most generous people he had met in his life. She generally cared about her fellow castaways. Always wanting to lift them up when they were down.

He wished that that horrible Harold Hecuba could have seen that. Of course what did that creep know about Ginger anyway? Laughing at her the way he did. The Professor wanted nothing more than to smash his bald head with a coconut. She did not deserve to be treated that way. The look on her face. Her dreams crushed into dust by some egotistical obnoxious movie producer. That very one who left them stranded on the island and took credit for their musical version of Hamlet.

The Professor recalled the way Ginger looked on the stage. She shined. The woman was in her element. The stage is where she belonged. Ginger was nothing short of captivating as she performed. And that incredible singing voice. So melodious and sweet. Ginger had incredible talent and that man had no right to dismiss her.

He knew the starlet was still feeling down about the whole experience. Sadness was in her eyes when she listened to those Hollywood reports. She was certain that Hecuba had some pretty horrible things to say about her. Of course he would not let on that he knew she was alive and well on an island. No he would probably pass it off like he met her previously or saw some film of hers.

The radio was flicked off and Ginger sat back in the chair sighing. The Professor hated seeing her this way. He wanted to bring some joy into her life. Something to make her know she was loved.

Gathering his courage he walked over to the actress. "Ginger." He began.

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Hi Professor."

"Listening to the report from Hollywood again?"

"Yeah." Ginger replied. "I miss it so. I just get this feeling I'm going to be forgotten. No one will ever remember me."

"Ginger." He said crouching down beside her. "I find it hard to believe that anyone could possibly forget you. You are an amazing actress. What about the Ginger Grant Story?"

"That has been on hiatus for a long time." Ginger said forlornly. "Apparently they were having a hard time finding an actress to portray me."

The Professor took her hand in his and gently kissed it. "Of course they would. No one is as beautiful as you are."

Ginger froze a minute before speaking. "Um…Professor…"

He gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "Ginger I love you."

"You…You love…What?" The starlet sat up. "Did you say…."

"Yes." He said standing up. "I love you. Ginger I have loved you for a long time. I am tired of denying it to myself. Thinking that I have to keep these feelings bottled up inside me. It occurred to me that I was being ridiculous. Why do I need to deny that I love you? Why do I have to keep my feelings locked away? Why can't I just tell you that I'm in love with you? I love you Ginger Grant."

She slowly stood up not believing what she heard. "I….Professor…I …You love me? You really truly love me?"

"I do my beautiful starlet." He pulled her into his arms. "Very much."

Before Ginger could say one word, he gently kissed her lips. His hand caressed the soft ivory skin of her back and move up to her shoulder. It was a few seconds before he let go leaving the movie star speechless. Words were lost to her. She was in shock. Well maybe not that much shock. She had suspected that the Professor possibly had feelings for her but she never actually believed that he would come right out and tell her he did.  
>He said he was in love with her. And he declared her beautiful. That kiss…that amazing kiss.<p>

"Professor." Ginger said softly. "I can't believe….I mean I can believe I just….This is…You love me."

"I love you." He assured her. "You and only you. It was always you."

The starlet was still stunned and unsure of what she was to say.

"The only question is." The Professor said. "Is do you love me?"

"Do I love you?"

"Yes Ginger, do you love me?"

A million thoughts were going through her head. Did she love the Professor? Sure she was attracted to him. She could admit that much. It wasn't like she did not notice how handsome he was. Helping him with his experiments was something she enjoyed immensely.

The Professor waited for an answer fearing the worst. "Ginger." He said. "If you don't…I don't want to know. Please do not tell me you don't love me. I can live with you knowing that I love you but I can't live knowing that you don't…"

"I…Professor." Ginger said with tears forming in her eyes. "I…Here I was feeling down about that horrible Harold Hecuba. He treated me like dirt. Laughed at me and made me feel like the worse actress in the world. I doubted my talent. I questioned by acting ability. I thought that if he thought this that it had to be true. Never in my life had I felt so low. But I can't even think of that now. You told me you love me. That you are in love with me. Professor this is the most wonderful….Oh darling of course I love you. How could I not love you!"

She flung her arms around him. "I love you so much."

Roy held her tightly feeling elated and like the luckiest man in the world. He had the love of the beautiful glamorous Ginger Grant. She loved him. Of all the men in the world she could have, she wanted him, Professor Roy Hinkley.

"I want you to know my beautiful starlet that Harold Hecuba is a fool. You are an amazing talent. You can sing and dance like a siren. Especially the way you sway your hips. It's intoxicating. No man could ever resist that."

Ginger giggled. "You managed to restrain yourself."

"That does not mean I did not find it irresistible." The Professor said kissing the top of her head. "And it was no small feat. It was darn near impossible not to ravish you."

"I would not have complained if you did." Ginger said in a seductive voice her eyes sparkling.

"I suppose. You never did complain whenever we kissed." He replied.

"I loved kissing you." Ginger purred. "Especially for the movie. I loved being in your arms."

"You did have a pretty tight grip on me." The Professor joked. "I was fairly certain you had no intention of letting up."

"I didn't." She said kissing his lips again. "Never ever."

"You have a way of luring me into your web." Roy said returning her kiss. "Now I am going to lure you into mine." He picked her up and carried her into the hut the door closing behind them.

The End.


End file.
